


SOS

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда становишься героем просто потому, что больше некому</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOS

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach  
> постканон, AU с середины арки фуллбрингеров.
> 
> Беты — Puhospinka, Domino69

Представьте историю: подходит к вам подозрительного вида хмырь и, многозначительно поигрывая бровями, предлагает огромную силу. Как у супер-героя или даже круче. И хочет за нее сущую малость. При том, что самому хмырю с этого выгода весьма и весьма сомнительная. Подозрительно, правда? Но деваться тебе некуда, ситуация безвыходная, сигнал SOS дошел только до одного корабля. И ты соглашаешься, а потом случается глобальная задница, атомная война, разрыв миокарда... И не по твоей вине, заметь. Если честно, это вообще не твои проблемы!

Но поздно давать задний ход и глотать успокоительное: вы уже договорились, вы повязаны и обязаны друг другу по гроб жизни. А значит, и дерьмо вам расхлебывать вместе. Ты бы и рад убраться подальше, как любой здравомыслящий человек, но сигнал SOS идет только в одном направлении, и ты об этом помнишь. А значит, никуда тебе от этого не деться — бери лопату и прыгай в компостную яму. Вместе со всей своей огромной силой, ведь ты — супер-герой, Куросаки, а у них обязанность — всех спасать.

Один раз такое случится — ну, с кем не бывает. Два — что поделать, если ты дурак. Три... Вашу мать, у него что, карма такая?! Вляпываться в любое дерьмо по самые уши?

 

Гинджо позвонил полчаса назад и очень серьезным голосом сказал, что им нужно встретиться. Седьмое чувство тактично намекнуло, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но Ичиго все равно пошел. 

Поэтому теперь он, как полный идиот, битый час кружит по пустым аллеям, считая шаги и повороты. Сознание лихорадочно генерирует идеи одну бредовей другой о том, что случилось. Все они отчего-то вертятся вокруг Урахары.

Ичиго резко тормозит у фонаря, внезапно вспоминая, с чего началось их знакомство с главарем шайки фуллбрингеров. А началось оно с разговоров о том, что его собственный папаша не так чист на руку, как кажется, и что Урахара за его спиной мутит какие-то свои дела. Всплывшее в голове воспоминание, в котором Карин заходит в магазин Урахары, подливает масла в огонь.

Подвернувшаяся под ногу жестяная банка метким пинком отправляется в далекий полет. Ичиго злится. Он сейчас совсем не против, если силы его удара хватит на то, чтобы эта банка покинула нижние слои атмосферы, прорвалась сквозь тропосферу и вышла в открытый космос, сбив с орбиты пару-другую спутников. Он совсем не против нескольких землетрясений или ураганов — катаклизмы на другом конце земного шара очень успокаивают, если у тебя самого нежданные проблемы, а настроение ни к черту.

 

Если подумать, то всякие странности давно вошли у него в привычку. Ичиго тщательно разбирает и рассовывает по закуткам своего мозга обломки того, из чего состояла его жизнь. Воспоминания всплывают медленно, с неохотой. В них постоянное чувство вины и беспомощности от того, что опоздал, не успел, не помог, не спас и еще бог весть что. Когда же это началось? Похоже, что еще в глубоком детстве, до того как он начал отличать призраков от живых людей. Куски мозаики неплотно прилегают друг к другу, он пытается выстроить их в ряд. С первого раза, с того самого дня.

«Стой, Ичиго!» — кричит мама, бросаясь вниз по выложенному бетонной плиткой склону. Он видит это краем глаза, прежде чем темнота стирает картинку мира перед глазами. Ичиго кажется, что он спит и ему снится бесконечное падение сквозь черную пустоту, а потом он просыпается. От холода. От дождевых капель вода в лужах идет разводами, качается на спицах от порывов ветра зонтик, растекается красным кровь по камням на мостовой, пачкая рыжие пряди волос, закрашивая лужи густой киноварью... Как умирают люди, Ичиго еще не знает, но сразу понимает — мамы больше нет.

«Приходи поиграть еще, братик!» — улыбается прозрачными губами девчонка, у которой снесено полчерепа. Ичиго смотрит на медленно капающую с тонких светлых волос кровавую жижу и с интересом опускает взгляд — на асфальте ни капельки. На сером дорожном полотне только бутылочные осколки и пара клочков ткани — наверное, осталась от одежды тех придурков, которых он прогнал. Ичиго небрежно машет на прощание — завтра он принесет своей мертвой знакомой цветов. Призраки быстро исчезают, иногда после них не остается совсем ничего, иногда — пятна крови. Их никто не видит, кроме него. Ичиго не знает, что с ними случается и куда они уходят. Это не его дело; к тому же — он ничем не может им помочь. Ничем, только подарить мертвой девчонке пару сорванных в сквере ромашек.

«Ты идиот!» — прилетевший справа апперкот не по-женски убедителен. Ичиго трет отбитое ухо, трясет головой, пытаясь унять звон, а Рукия в это время читает ему нотацию. В ней много слов, из которых «придурок» — самое ласковое. С причиной воспитательной работы над его несчастной головой он категорически не согласен. Ну, да — бросился спасать мальчишку от Пустого, не подумав, а) что мальчишка жив-живехонек и не поймет, почему странный рыжий пацан пытается его вытащить из уютной песочницы; б) что нужно дождаться Рукию и превратиться в шинигами; в) что, когда ребенок увидит, как кто-то прыгает, дерясь с воздухом, а потом внезапно падает мешком, то непременно сочтет его психом и закатит истерику. Ичиго возмущенно сопит и разминает ушибленную в схватке руку, тихо радуясь, что обошлось без переломов. Выдохшаяся Рукия внимательно смотрит на него и внезапно улыбается. Тогда Ичиго понимает, что на самом деле сделал все правильно. И спас еще одну жизнь.

«У вас будет всего лишь один шанс, Куросаки-сан», — ровно оповещает голос из-под полосатой панамки, и Ичиго поднимает голову, внимательно вглядываясь в скрытые тенью глаза. Хитрые торговцы, просто проходившие мимо и решившие вдруг помочь, так не говорят. Не говорят так и подозрительные типы, решившие под шумок половить рыбку в мутной воде за чужой счет и чужими руками. Таким типам Ичиго не верит, а Урахаре — почему-то поверил. Наверное, потому, что таким голосом, как у него, говорят люди, у которых осталась последняя попытка, и чей сигнал бедствия шел в пустоту на многие мили вокруг долгое-долгое время.

«Зачем ты пришел? Я же говорила тебе не приходить... Ты все такой же идиот», — голос Рукии слабый, срывается, но она все равно норовит отвесить ему пинка. Ичиго глубоко плевать на ее мнение. Роль спасаемых — заткнуться и смиренно ждать, пока герой-спасатель вытащит их из передряги. Или восторженно взирать, раскрыв рот. Он даже успевает сказать Рукии что-то в этом духе, когда тяжелая волна чужой духовной силы почти сбивает с ног. Бьякуя. К этому типу у Ичиго есть пара вопросов. И главный из них — каким мудаком нужно быть, чтобы отправить на смерть собственную сестру?! Но времени на вопросы не оставалось.

«Иноуе нигде нет. Ичиго, я не могу найти ее!» — его отражение дрожит в расширенном зрачке Арисавы. Сколько Ичиго себя помнил, она всегда была сильной. Не в метафорическом смысле, хотя так тоже. Орала громко, дралась как пацан, без зазрения совести отвешивала ему пинков в нежном детсадовском возрасте. Сейчас перед ним нет привычной Тацки — какая-то перепуганная школьница с ершом волос на голове трясет его за грудки. Отчаянье. Комок в горле. Он не может ничего — ни сказать правду, ни объяснить, ни хотя бы утешить. Все, что он успевает сказать, до того как его головой выносят оконную раму — это обещание. Того, что он вернет Иноуе во что бы то ни стало.

«Я покажу тебе настоящее отчаянье», — роняет с бледных губ слова крылатый ублюдок. Или не ублюдок. У Ичиго не остается сил на ругань, а Улькиорра ничего ему не сделал, в общем-то. Просто пришел в его жизнь и увел из нее Иноуе. Просто убил его не так давно. Просто достал непонятными разговорами о том, что он, Ичиго, должен, а что нет. Словно знает причину, по которой смертный мальчишка сражается. Словно ему на самом деле это важно. Зелень глаз горит колдовским огнем — единственное яркое пятно в черно-белом мире Уэко Мундо. Глаза да волосы Иноуе. Именно их он видит, вися на удавке из хвоста, когда серо Улькиорры прожигает в его груди дыру.

«Почему ты сражаешься, Куросаки Ичиго?» — от ласкового голоса Айзена по коже проходит морозная дрожь, а предатель улыбается. Так же он улыбался, когда говорил, что может вырвать его сердце в любую минуту. Так же он улыбался, когда приказывал Ичимару убить Рукию. От этой спокойной, понимающей улыбки Ичиго кидает то в жар, то в холодный пот. Айзен спрашивает у него вещи, на которые сложно дать ответ. Его утверждение о том, что у них нет причин, чтобы убить друг друга, смешно до тошноты, но с доводами пафосного засранца трудно не согласиться. Ичиго не хочет слушать, он бы зажал уши руками, но знает — это не поможет. Тягучий голос смолой заливает уши, течет по носоглотке, собираясь липким комом в горле, скатываясь в живот, где бьется, словно второе сердце. До того момента, как Айзен спросил, он знал ответ. Сейчас — даже не знает, что делает на этой войне.

«То, что хочешь защитить ты, и то, что хочу защитить я — разные вещи», — говорит ему Зангецу простую истину, которую Ичиго так упорно не хочет признавать. Он легко принял собственную смерть и обязанности шинигами, легко ввязался в пару войн и рисковал своей жизнью. Это было просто, потому что каждый раз, когда он сломя голову летел вперед, он делал это ради кого-то. Того, кто стоял у него за спиной, или того, кому надеяться больше не на кого. Ичиго так привык к этому, что мысль о том, что кто-то хочет защитить его самого, кажется абсурдной. Потому как он не тот человек, который нуждается в защите. Потому что тем, кто хотел защитить его, была его мама. Но она умерла. Уже очень-очень давно. А он не смог это предотвратить...

 

Что будет на этот раз? Чей голос навсегда запишется в подкорку сознания, чтобы однажды напомнить ему о том, что он сделал за свою жизнь? Говорят, когда люди умирают, вся жизнь проносится у них перед глазами. Брехня. Ичиго может утверждать это с уверенностью человека, уже однажды умиравшего. Если действительно умираешь, ты ни о чем не думаешь. Ты просто надеешься и веришь. В то, что все обойдется. Воспоминания приходят позже, в такие вот ночи как эта, когда ты, как круглый дурак, торчишь в закрытом парке в гордом одиночестве. Устав бродить, Ичиго садится на скамейку и рассматривает небо. Где-то там, вдалеке, в открытом космосе, плывет спутник, где-то неподалеку сладко спят в своих кроватях простые люди, которые даже не догадываются, сколько раз за этот год они могли сдохнуть.

 

— Наслаждаешься звездами? — в ленивом голосе за спиной издевки хватит на десятерых. Ичиго медленно запрокидывает голову, наблюдая в перевернутом виде, как половину ночного неба закрывает подозрительная физиомордия Гинджо. Явился.

— Тебе не рассказывали, что по ночам люди спят? Мне завтра в школу вообще-то.

— Дело есть, — по полным губам растекается паскудная усмешка, и Ичиго передергивает. Гинджо усаживается рядом на скамейку, вертя в руках что-то мелкое и черное. Он кажется рассеянным и сосредоточенным одновременно. Во всяком случае, именно так бы Ичиго окрестил человека, который пытается занять руки, но при этом напряженно думает о чем-то своем.

— У тебя удостоверение с собой?

— Ну да, — Ичиго лезет в карман, доставая деревянную дощечку, которая доказывает то, что он является временным шинигами. У Гинджо есть такая же, только этот хмырь не рассказывает, как получил ее. Сейчас он вертит в руках свое удостоверение, вдруг понимает Ичиго и хмурится, глядя на чужую усмешку.

— Приложи его к уху.

— Э? И зачем?

— Просто приложи к уху свое удостоверение.

Спорить напряжней. Ичиго пожимает плечами и прикладывает деревяшку к уху, заранее думая о том, каким психом он будет выглядеть. И застывает. Из пластины идет еле слышный шум, какой-то скрип, шебуршание.

— Слушай.

Гинджо выглядит мрачно и серьезно, как пара чиновников. Шум из пластинки распадается на отдельные потоки, складывается в оборванные фразы, крики, звуки взрывов и стоны. Ичиго прекрасно знает эту музыку. Так звучит война. Так звучит сигнал о помощи, брошенный в никуда в надежде, что он дойдет хоть до кого-нибудь.

— Что это? — у него сел голос.

— Сам не слышишь? — Гинджо смотрит на собственное удостоверение и тоже подносит к уху. В этот момент Ичиго слышит вопль, а потом что-то тихое, напоминающее «простите»...

— Но...

— Как? Или что это? Вспомни, что я тебе рассказывал по это удостоверение, и все поймешь.

Ичиго вспоминает. Про контроль и наблюдение, про подслушивающее устройство, про подавление духовной силы. Собственный псих и попытку набить Гинджо морду. Его предложение. Лидер «Экзекуции» многозначительно молчит, но Ичиго не реагирует, только сильней сдвигает брови. А Гинджо продолжает:

— Я не рассказал тогда, но связь через значок может быть двусторонней в зависимости от настроек. Кто-то в Готее вспомнил об этом и включил обратную связь, —Гинджо потягивается, закидывая руки за голову и устраиваясь на парковой скамейке, как на личном диване. — То, что ты слышишь — это то... что сейчас происходит в Готее.

Эффектная пауза этому козлу удается на ура. Ичиго смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на улыбающийся рот, и чувствует, как падает куда-то в живот его сердце.

— Скажу сразу: я без понятия, что там случилось, — произведенным эффектом Гинджо явно доволен, — и разбираться в этом не собираюсь. А вот что будешь делать ты?

Отличный вопрос. Ичиго со злостью смотрит на ухмыляющегося от уха до уха фуллбрингера, в который раз думая о том, что без пары-тройки зубов его рожа будет только лучше. В голове лихорадочно метаются мысли и вопросы.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Урахарой, — бурчит Ичиго сквозь зубы, поднимаясь со скамейки.

— А, ну удачи. Один вопрос — а с чего ты взял, что он что-то тебе расскажет?

— Заткнись.

Уходя из парка, Ичиго слышит за спиной насмешливое хмыканье. Сильнее сжимая в ладони деревянную пластинку, он ускоряет шаг.

 

Он никогда не относил себя к героям, которые чуть что рвутся в бой, защищая справедливость, честь или неся возмездие во имя чего-то. Просто все эти «приключения» сами находили Ичиго, не спрашивая, хочет он этого или нет. Так случается всегда. Закон мировой подлости работает без осечек и поправок на конституцию. Дерьмо никогда не будет ждать, пока ты проснешься, почистишь зубы и выпьешь кофе. Оно просто свалится тебе на голову, и делай что хочешь. Можешь попытаться не заметить и жить дальше мирной жизнью. Если хватит совести, конечно. Но, как всегда, по закону подлости, совести у тебя всегда оказывается больше, чем у других.

Магазин Урахары маячит перед глазами ярко освещенной вывеской. Ичиго не задумывается ни на минуту, когда без приглашения заходит внутрь. Он знает, что его приход не будет неожиданностью, и что, скорее всего, его уже ждут. Деревянная планшетка удостоверения жжет задний карман каленым железом, сдавленные крики все еще стоят в ушах. У Ичиго не возникает даже мысли о том, что Урахара откажет ему в помощи, и нет сомнений в том, что нужно делать, если ты слышишь сигнал бедствия. Ичиго знает все правила безопасности и инструкции поведения в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций.

А так же он помнит другое...

Сигнал SOS может дойти только до одного приемника.


End file.
